Indescribable
by SelectionLoverForever
Summary: America has decided who's her one and she is ready to fight. Maxon doesn't know who his one will be and is trying to find out. Join America in my version of the One called Indescribable! I can't wait till May 6th! Disclaimer: The selection Trilogy and all its characters belong to the amazing Kiera Cass!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it! I'd love to hear your feedback so please review! I can't wait for The One to come out so this is my version. I definitely don't own the Selection series and all of its characters belong to the amazingly talented Kiera Cass ! **

It was night and I was sitting in my bed thinking quietly to myself. How am I even here? It had been a week since my return and my maids and I had been working hard to please everyone. I could never wear pants, I had to do everything elegantly, and I was to be perfect. It was hard, but I hoped someday it'll be worth it. I wanted to be Maxon's only one. He hadn't even visited me since the rebel attack. I wonder if he was doing it by choice or his father was making him. I always saw him walking with Kriss. I just wished I could at least talk him, even smile at him knowing he was smiling right back. My maids had been wonderful and spent so much time making new dresses. They were truly a gift I didn't deserve. I knew I would fight and I was determined to stay in the competition. I slowly let my eyes fall and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Lucy pushing away the curtains which revealed sunlight. "Did you have a good sleep miss," asked Anne?

"It was okay," I replied quietly. Mary glanced at me from across the room and frowned.

"Miss, you should really try to sleep some more."

"I know Mary, I know."

I hopped in the shower and soon sat down for my maids to do my hair. They did an elegant side bun with a smoky eye. I wore a gorgeous strapless gold colored gown that came up to right above my knees.

"Oh my goodness girls, this is amazing!"

"You look like a princess, Lady America," Anne said!

"Now off you go to breakfast! Smile and be yourself," Mary said as she opened the door.

I thanked them once again and went out the door. I smile at the guard outside my door and walk until I reach the dining room. I saw Kriss and Elsie already at the table. I walked over to them and said, "Good Morning!" I had to try to make some conversation. I didn't want them to know how upset I was.

"Good Morning Lady America," Kriss replied enthusiastically! Of course she was enthusiastic, she was with Maxon. Ugh, why do I keep thinking like this? Kriss is still somewhat my friend and I have to stop being so jealous.

"Your dress is gorgeous," Elise says looking enviously at my gown.

"Thank you; I am blessed to have such wonderful maids!" Right then Celeste walks in. She gives us all an evil glare and then sits down. Kriss talks about her date with Maxon. Apparently they walked around the grounds and had a great time. I remembered when Maxon and I would walk around the garden together. I remembered our bench.

The royal family soon comes in and we all stand up and curtsy. I had gotten pretty good at doing it elegantly. The rest of breakfast goes quietly with Kriss and me chipping in small talk. I see Maxon smiling at Kriss the entire time. I brush it off and continue to eat. They served cheese croissants today with many fruits. I excused myself a while later and went upstairs. I realized I hadn't played the piano in a long time so I sat down and started playing a piece I had known for a while. I got lost in the music and played for 2 hours when I finally decided to make my own composition. I realized that I hadn't sung since I got here. I jotted down some lyrics and started singing while playing piano. (The song is the chorus from the song video games by Lana Del Rey and I definitely don't own the song just thought it would be nice to put it in here)

_It's you, It's you, It's all for you_

_Everything I do_

_Tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you_

_Tell me all the things you wanna do_

_I heard that you like the bad girls_

_Honey, is that true_

_It's better than I ever even knew_

_They say that the world was built for two_

_Only worth living if somebody_

_Is loving you_

I started tearing up at the end and voice was cracking. When I finished I heard a knock on my door. I quickly wiped my tears away and put on a smile. I wondered if it was a guard or a maid. When I opened the door I was surprised to see who I saw.

_Maxon_

Before I said anything I remembered what my maids had told me. "It is not Maxon you need to convince it's the others. You said he needed you to earn his trust, not change who you are. Be yourself around Maxon, that's the girl he fell in love with," my maids had said. I looked into his warm eyes, "hey," I said.

He smiled back and said, "Hey."

"You should come in," I said opening the door wider.

"America, I only have five minutes to spend with you and I need to tell you that I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you. My father has been making sure to fill up my time. America, I want you to know that I still love you; I just need your trust. I can see it in your eyes all the pain and I don't want you to feel that way. I will try to come see you tonight after dinner."

"It's okay Maxon, I understand. I am aware I really screwed up and trust me I know I'll have to pay. Every single person is telling me that. I hope I cans see you tonight. I really wish we had more time together."

"Me too America, I have to go my dear, goodbye."

I smiled and replied, "I am not your dear!"

Maxon laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. It was magical. Those five minutes made me want to fight even more. I knew that I would have to fight really hard to get Maxon's trust, but I would. When you want something really badly, you have to stay strong and fight. When you want to give up, you have to keep your head held high. Even though I told myself this, I still knew every single person can break apart sometimes; I just have to find a way to avoid that. I went back to the piano and sang the song again. It meant a lot to me and beneath the words were emotion that was indescribable. That was my life right now. Indescribable.

**There's Chapter 1 for you guys! Review, Follow, Favorite and I hope you enjoyed reading! I will try to get the next chapter up by Saturday morning!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed, add my story as a favorite, and reviewed! I honestly love hearing what you guys have to say! Chapter 1 was not the most interesting, but I think you guys will certainly like the next few quite a bit. I am hoping to be able to update again by Sunday morning! Love you guys bunches and hope you like the chapter!**

I sat on my bed waiting for Maxon to come. It was 11:30 and my eyes for starting to fall. I closed them for a minute and rested my head on the headboard. Just then I heard a knock on my door and I stood up to get it. I saw Maxon smiling at me and I couldn't help, but give a foolish grin as if I was a child who had just seen its favorite toy in a life size form talking to them.

"Hello America, how do you do this very fine day," Maxon said in a joking, funny tone.

I smirked and replied, "Very well your highness, how do you do?"

He laughed and said, "America can I just come in?"

"Oh yes, oops," I said blushing and embarrassed that we were standing outside were anybody could hear us.

"So what do you want to do," Maxon asked.

"Well why don't we go to the balcony and we can just talk?"

"Sure, let's grab a blanket, its getting pretty cold out there," he said picking up an extra blanket that lay folded on my bed. We walked outside and sat on the small bench on the balcony. I laid my head on his chest and looked up at the moon.

"I'm guessing it was a long day," I asked.

"Yep, I had to attend eleven meetings. That's insane. My father gave me 20 pages of reports that I had to read and summarize. He said that they had to be done by lunch tomorrow!"

"Wow, he's being hard on you. I'm guessing that's my fault."

"America, why in the world would it be your fault?"

"Well he thinks I am teaching you to stand up, and be less stiff. He wants to make sure that you are a perfect prince and to not act carefree like some Five from Carolina."

He frowned and replied, "That is definitely not why. Also, you are definitely not some Five from Carolina. I just don't know. He probably wants to make my life miserable and let me find know happiness."

"Well if he doesn't want you to find happiness, then he's a jerk. Anybody who doesn't want you to find happiness is on my bad side," I said laughing trying to ease the mood.

"Thank you America. I'm afraid not many actually care about my happiness. Anyways, let's talk about something beautiful, like you," he said smirking.

I blushed and replied, "Thank you, but I'm afraid the full moon and its stars are much prettier."

"Nothing can compare to you America," and then he kissed me. It wasn't a strong and powerful kiss, but one that was soft and gentle. It was light, but it held so much meaning. I could forget everything that was happening and ease. My shoulders could relax and my eyes could hold the emotion of pure joy. Maxon pulled back and said, "We should both get some sleep."

"Already, I wish every second of our lives were as peaceful as this."

"I know me too. Good night America, see you at breakfast," he said.

I walked him to the door and said goodnight to him. Then I crawled into my bed and immediately fell asleep.

I sat at the breakfast table eating my soufflés. They were so delicious and every time I tasted them I felt a rush of energy go through my body. I could've eaten the whole thing in two minutes, but I remembered a princess would never eat so unmannerly and fast. Just then the rebel alarm rang. I looked at Maxon who looked pissed off. Then I looked at Kriss who had a face that showed calmness, but beneath it I saw how scared she was. Me, I really wasn't scared for myself. We all started walked in a slightly fast manner to the safe room. Once we got in I sat down at my cot and looked around quietly. Clearly no one really wanted to talk. They attack lasted about 5 hours and by the time it was done it was 2:00. We had already had lunch so I walked up to my room and sat down at my desk.

Today I knew I didn't have anything and was free. Tomorrow, all of the Elite were going to get there next assignment. I look at the book self and picked up a book I had wanted to read a few days ago. It was called the Gloomy Light. It was about a girl who was hurt by many people, but managed to find a way to be happy. She has a gloomy life, but she still burned bright like a light. Before I knew it was 4:00! In thirty minutes my maids would be here to help me get dressed for dinner so I still had time to go on a quick walk around the gardens.

I walked to the garden's entrance and when the guards saw me, they immediately opened the door. I smelled the air and the rush of wind felt amazing. I started walking to where Maxon and I normally sat. Then I heard two voices. Maxon's and Kriss's. I looked and saw both of them sitting on the bench that I had thought belonged to only Maxon and me. They were staring right ahead of them looking at the gorgeous flowers that were slowly dying.

They were holding hands and then he kissed her on the cheek. Of course it wasn't a real kiss on the lips, Kriss wanted to save that, but it still hit me hard. I turned back slowly willing myself not to let any tears slip. I walked through the doors and to my room. I hid my face until I was safe in my room. Then I curled up in a corner and let the tears start streaming. I knew I wanted to be alone for the rest of the day. I quickly told the guard outside to tell my maids that I had a big headache and didn't want them to come and was going to have dinner in my room. I then curled up and just thought to myself.

I thought he loved me. He kissed her on the cheek which didn't mean they were getting married, but could mean he could be thinking of proposing. Why does this even hurt me so much? I know the reason. I knew he kissed other girls, but on our bench, where we would always go, with a girl he probably loved. I thought he loved me and yesterday it felt so good to be his only one for a while. Soon a woman came in with food and put the tray on my bed side table. Then once she left I could finally be left in peace. I felt so empty it was unbelievable. I was alone. I had no one to talk to. I needed to tell somebody. Maybe I should write it down? Stupid, but maybe I should. I grabbed a pen and a paper and started writing:

_Dear Paper,_

_Sometimes people get broken. Of course I tried to avoid it, but I was stupid because I knew it would happen. I honestly don't know what to do. I can't take it. Seeing Maxon with somebody else that I knew had a very high chance of being his wife killed me. Seeing him on a place that was what I considered ours with someone else hurt me too. It's hard to know that everything in your life is going upside down. It's hard to face every day with pain. It's hard to know that your life is practically ruined. There are so many things I want to tell Maxon. I can't believe Aspen became a guard here at the palace. I want to tell him I'm sorry. Why couldn't I relize how much I needed Maxon before? I don't know why writing this down helps me so much. I guess it's like talking to a paper. Well paper, no matter how much this hurts me and makes me cry I will still stay. I will tell Maxon about Aspen, I will watch Celeste flirt and pretend to love Maxon, I will watch Kriss love Maxon and Maxon love Kriss, I will watch the king hate me. I have to because I… I love Maxon Shreave. I need him to make me smile and I need him to breathe. I need him to be alive. Aspen will always have a place in my heart, but Maxon is my choice. I hope he will pick me and I pray that he will. _

I finished writing and let a tear fall onto the paper. The tiniest things can make someone fall apart. From now on I will try even harder. I had too. Maxon's worth it. Tears fell again as I thought of him. Even though I sat uncomfortably in the corner all I wanted to down as close my eyes. I did and soon I was asleep.

Maxon's POV (I know that Kiera would never do this in the book, but this next part is going to need to be told from Maxon's POV! I hope you guys like it!)

I sat at the dinner table eating the pasta they had served along with a few vegetables. America wasn't there and I was informed she wasn't feeling well. I had spent some time in the garden with Kriss and it was great. She made me smile and it was nice, but the entire time my mind was thinking of America. I remembered our night before. It was amazing sitting with her talking. America or Kriss? Adventure or Serenity? Once dinner was done I went up to my room to finish some budgeting worksheets my father had given me. It was getting late, so I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go visit America. She'd be asleep, but her presence would calm my busy mind.

I walked downstairs to her room. The guard opened the door and I went in. I was surprised to see America curled up in a corner with no pillow or blanket, with her food untouched, tear marks on her face, and a note right beside her hand. I was shocked and it pained me to see her like this. I picked up the note to lay it on the bed and saw it said dear paper. I knew I shouldn't read it, but obviously I couldn't stop myself. I silently scolded myself for interrupting her private life. I began to read the note which had a dry patch which I could tell was caused by a tear. As I read many, many, many emotions flooded me. I had so many questions. Was she actually feeling that way? Was this all my fault? Wait… ASPEN'S AT THE PALACE? At the end I was mad she didn't tell me, guilty that she was feeling so awful, but mostly dazed that I had just seen a paper America Singer wrote saying she loved me, Maxon Shreave. That was amazing, but wait there's Aspen. I couldn't take it I had to talk to America... RIGHT NOW!

**OMG are you guys dying to know what happens next! I had so much fun writing this slightly longer chapter! Its almost 2000 words! I hope you liked that chapter! I also had a question for you guys. A lot of people review to reviews on their chapters and I was wondering if you would like that or private message? If you are a guest I think I will try and do that, but how about my reviews from accounts? Anyways I am going to head to bed! Goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 3 I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one to! I decided I would reply to review in her so here we go:**

**EileenAbbey****: Don't worry; I think you'll like the first part of this chapter :)**

**dakotamo****: Thank you! It means a bunch to have people like my story! I hope you like this chapter!**

**MandLMacerForLife****: Thank you so much! I love your story too! **

I woke up to somebody carrying me. I was laid on a bed and the moment I was I sat up. I opened my eyes to see Maxon. Why was he here? Then I couldn't say anything because he hugged me tight as if he was going to lose me. It was amazing, but why? I pulled back a bit and said, "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt," he asked me with his soft brown eyes having a worried look.

I thought for a minute and said, "How could I? I can't just walk out the door to your room and be like I'm not feeling well and I'm not coming to dinner."

He looked at with me confused expression and said, "I'm sorry, I might have read your note by accident and um…"

My eyes widened in shock. He knew everything, my feelings, my secret, my love for him. I wonder how he must be feeling right now. Probably hates my guts.

I stuttered and said, "I-I I'm sorry."

"Why? I can't believe because of me you felt like that. I can't believe because of me you are crying. Wait you saw me with Kriss at OUR BENCH. How could I have been so stupid? I'm sorry America, I didn't mean to. We were on a walk and she said let's sit down at our bench and the thought didn't pass. I'm sorry. Wait. ASPEN. Why didn't you tell he was at the palace?"

"I'm sorry I was just scared! Everything has been so crazy. I messed up so much on the report and I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want Aspen to lose his job. His family needs him, their father died, Maxon! I can't do that to him."

Then he hugged me and whispered in my ear," It's okay, I deserve it considering you have to see me with another girl every single day."

This is what I loved about Maxon. He found a way to love me and comfort me one way or the other. That is what makes our relationship amazing. He is like my light when it's gloomy. He is like the heart in my voice. He means way too much to me for me to be mad.

"I guess we should both forgive each other?"

"Good idea America," he said kissing the top of my head.

Then I kissed him on his lips. I made it slightly fiercer as if there was no tomorrow. I kissed him to let go of all my pains. I kissed him to get that wonderful energy he gave. When we pulled apart, I lay my head on his shoulder. '

"I love you, America Singer."

"I love you too, Maxon Shreave."

We all sat down in the Woman's room. We were waiting for Sylvia to tell us our new assignment. Sylvia then walked in and started talking.

"Good morning ladies. Now today you'll find out your next assignment. You will write a speech about why you should be queen. You must persuade as well as inform the country all of the good qualities you have."

"Will Prince Maxon help us," asked Celeste. Man I want to punch that woman sometimes.

"No Celeste. You will have to do this on your own, but if you do need help I will be there for you to ask questions. The speech will air on the Report in exactly one week on Friday, December 6th. Now you may all leave."

We all stood up and left, but before I could go Sylvia said, "I'd like you to stay for a short minute America."

"Of course Sylvia," I replied.

"We both know that the last report surely wasn't right and many will want to her your project again. You must find a way to make everyone satisfied as well as not mad. I will help you, but America, you MUST try very hard. Nobody is blind to see how much Maxon loves you, and nobody is blind to see how much the King doesn't like you. I wish you all the best. Goodbye."

With that I walked out the room to my own. Why can't people stop telling me the facts. Yes, I need to try hard. Yes, I screwed up. Yes, I am well aware the King hates me. I decided to play piano. Just as I was about to sit down a knock came at my door and I opened it to find Maxon!

"Hey, you should come in," I said smiling.

"So how was your day?"

"Interesting considering I was told for the hundredth time that the King hates me, I'll have to try hard, and that I really badly messed up on the report."

Maxon frowned and said, "I wish everything was normal."

"Me too and I-"

I was cut off by the screech of a rebel alarm.

**Hope you liked the chapter! I have imagined this seen I am working on the next and it is probably going to be my favorite so far! I don't know when I will put it up; it could be tomorrow morning or in a few hours! We'll see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't wait to upload this chapter so here you go! **

Maxon grabbed my hand and said, "We have to get to the safe room."

"I am kind of aware of that, let's go!"

We walked out that door walking fast for the safe room. We got to the door as the guard opened it for Maxon and me, but then a rebel grabbed his WRIST. No I couldn't let that happen. Without thinking I used all of might and hit is his arm so he let go of Maxon's. He then grabbed one of my wrists, but with the free on I pushed Maxon in and shut the door. I knew that either way with the rebel holding my wrist I wouldn't get in so might as well save somebody else. Maxon was safe that's all that matters. He started dragging me to a corner. He had a gun and a knife with him.

"Looks like we've got a little lady here," he said laughing. "Saved your boyfriend huh? How heroic," he said cracking up.

He took the knife and skid it across my cheek as blood started oozing. I had to get away. I remembered the room I had been told to go to if I couldn't make it to the Safe room. After the event with Maxon we were all told a few. All I had to do was distract this idiot and then I could run to the room. I had an idea. The element of pure surprise might work. I looked over at the side with pure shock on my face and let out a gasp and pointed. Hi turned his head looked and then I kicked him where it hurt the most. He fell to his knees and spat, "You little idiot!"

I didn't waste any more time as I ran to the room. I had opened the door, and just as I was about to close it, I was shot. The pain was unbearable, but I used all of my energy to close the door and lock it. The pain centered around the side of my stomach. My dress was basically ripped apart in many places and the blood was starting to bleed through. My face had dirt on ti as well as the red cut the rebel had given me. My legs ached from running in heels. I collapsed on the floor and slid to a corner. All I could think of was, is Maxon safe?

Maxon's POV (Again sorry, but I think all of you can understand why there is going to be a section in Maxon's perspective!)

"AMERICA!" "AMERICA," I said again screaming. America Singer, the girl I love just gave up her life for me. America Singer, the girl who loved me for me just got captured by a rebel.

"Do something open the door she might be outside. We can't let … a member of the Selection die!"

"I'm sorry your highness I'm afraid we can risk everybody else's lives by opening that door. I'm sure guards outside have already taken notice of her," the guard replied with an apologetic look.

They made me go downstairs and sit down on my cot. My mother immediately rushed up to me and asked, "Honey, are you all right? We are so glad to have you safe!"

"S-She saved. Mom she gave up her life for me. I need her back, what if she is not okay? Mom what do I do then?"

"America?"

"Yes."

She looked into my eyes and said, "I know she loves you and she will fight as much as she can to be with you. She will be alright and until we see her talk to the others. It will distract you. Remember not to not cry and not show sadness around your father."

She gave me a gentle hug and I walked over to Kriss.

"How are you lady Kriss?"

"Good, but scared. Where's America?!"

"Lady Kriss, a rebel caught my wrist, but she hit him and he let go and she pushed me into the safe room. She risked her life for me. I don't know where she is or how she is. They wouldn't let me go out and save her." I looked into Kriss's eyes and saw kindness, worry, and a few tears daring to spill.

"She can't die, she just can't. After Natalie's sister and America out there I'm just so scared. I hope she's alright."

I comfort Kriss and wrap my arms around her only because I know I should. It was starting to feel so wrong. I loved America and now I may of lost her. This was my entire fault. I should've let her go home where she would be safe and wouldn't have to worry about rebels. I couldn't bear to hold Kriss any longer. I kissed her hand and excused myself. I watched as she also walked to Elise who also looked absolutely scared. I went to my cot and sat down staring at the ceiling. America had to be alright. I loved her and I need her to be fine.

**Omg I had so much fun writing this scene! This has been the one scene I wanted to happen so bad the moment I finished Elite! I just really thought that America risking her life for Maxon is absolutely adorable! I am so happy to finally write it aghhhhh! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you guys like the chapter!**

**theselectionqueen: Thank you so much! It means a lot to have people excited for another chapter!**

**Luxster101: Lol! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Guest mih: I prefer not to put my age on the internet. Thank you for the constructive criticism and I will try to write better. This is my first fanfiction and I am DEFINITLEY not the best writer. ADS?! Wow, I had no idea. I'm so sorry I don't know how to fix that.**

**Maxon's POV:**

"You may go now your highness," a guard said to me.

"Thank you," I replied and then ran up the stairs. There was only one person I could think of…

_America_

Is she alright? What if they captured her? I had told very single guard to look for America. My mother, father, and the rest of the Elite had gathered at the main entrance. I walked over there and stood next to my father trying to put on a brave face.

Suddenly a guard came running over to us with a girl in his arms. I saw a flash of her red hair and knew it was America! Her clothes were torn apart in many places and her face had gash across of it, but the most noticeable scar was the large blood mark at the side of her stomach. The moment the guard got here I told him to do to the infirmary. We went there and laid her on the bed as the nurses rushed over. They told me to leave so they can fix her up and I reluctantly left her. I walked up to my room and lay down on the bed. I still couldn't believe she saved my life. If only I had taken her place.

**America's POV:**

I shifted uncomfortably in a bed.

"America?"

I opened my eyes to see Maxon. I sit up and a shock of pain rushes through me and I look down to see my bandaged waist. I remember pushing Maxon in to the safe room. He hugs me tight and says, "You are okay! I was worried about you America. Why would you save my life, when Iw ant to save yours. What happened, what did they do to you?

"Slow down, I just woke up!"

"You're right, relax for a bit and then we will talk."

"What time is it?"

"It's 3:35 am right now."

"Maxon you should be asleep!"

"How, I can't sleep knowing that you're in danger!"

I hug him gently and start to observe his face. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face had lost its color.

"Go to sleep Maxon, please, it'll make me feel better."

"I can't leave you, not again."

"I'll rest only if you go to sleep. We will talk tomorrow… maybe, goodnight." I wasn't that sleepy considering I have probably been sleeping for a while. Maxon closed his eyes and I did the same.

It was two days after the night I woke up and I was finally released from the infirmary. Over those two days I was visited by Kriss, Elise, and my maids. Maxon visited me last night apologizing for not coming. We hadn't gotten to talk about what happened though. Walking on my feet felt good. It was nice to not be stuck in a bed. When I got to my room my maids all looked over me with huge grins.

"Time to get ready," Lucy said enthusiastically!

I sat down and watched them transform me into an elegant lady. I wore a gorgeous green dress that had black beads that detailed it. I thanked them and walked out the room ready to walk into the dining room doors. I was surprised to see that I was the first there. I took a seat and waited for everyone to walk in. Kriss and Elise walk in and they smile at me.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was so scared," Kriss said to me.

"Thank you Kriss, thank you both for visiting me unlike some person we know," I replied. Elsie was about to respond, but then Celeste walked in. She gave me an envious evil glare. I had just been in the hospital, why was she jealous?

"Ugh, looks like your back," Celeste said rudely.

"Yes, I am and I'm glad to be. Now how was your day Celeste?"

"Awful my maids are so useless," I frowned and stayed quiet. The royal family then walked in. The queen looked at me and smiled and Maxon did the same, but I could not say the same for the King. He gave me an evil glare and then walked to his seat.

"How are you America," the queen asked.

"I'm doing very well your majesty."

"That's good, now did the rest of you sleep well?" We all replied yes and then she continued, "I want to remind you that the report has been postponed to next Saturday. That gives you all a good ten days. Now let's begin breakfast!"

The report, how could I forget that? I really should start working on that. After breakfast I walked outside to the gardens. It was beautiful although it was very cold. I shivered and sat down on the bench. I close my eyes and breathe in the cold air. A pair of arms wrap around me and I look to see Maxon.

"You might want to garb a shawl" he said chuckling.

"That's probably not a bad idea," I say smiling.

"So how are you doing, does it hurt to stand up?"

"Nope, I'm happy to be up and about!"

"I'm so happy you are okay. My father's still not happy. Everything's been so... crazy"

I sighed and said, "I was excpectign that. After that glare he gave me I could tell he was furious."

"You know you still owe me an explanation on what happened."

"Fine, the rebel grabbed me, slid a knife along my face, then I pretended to see something, he got distracted, I then kicked him and ran, he shot me yet I made it into the room. There as simple as that."

"America you saved me, I could never thank you enough for that."

"I would gladly die if it meant saving you Maxon."

He kissed me on the cheek and stood up. "I have to go to a meeting, but maybe we could have dinner together tonight? What do you think?"

"I think that would be amazing," I said grinning. We walked back inside and took off in our separate ways.

**Sorry this chapter isn't that great. I'm actually sick right now and I have a really busy week ahead of me. I won't be able to update until Wednesday morning and probably again on Sunday morning. Then I will try and update more often! I still hope you like this short little chapter! Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Guest Mih: Thank you!**

**Piepie1289: Thank you! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Prnamber3909: I loved writing those chapters! Hope you like this one too!**

I stared at the empty sheet of paper on my desk. My speech was getting absolutely nowhere and I had to present it in 5 days! How was I supposed to convince all of Ileá' that I should be their Princess and soon-to-be Queen! Not to mention my apology for what happened in the report last time. I let out a sigh and dropped my head so it landed on the desk. Maybe I should list some qualities?

A knock came at my door and I walked over and opened it. "A letter for Lady America," the maid said. I thanked her and sat on my bed to open it. It was from May! I had written to them a few days back about what happened and I reassured them I was perfectly fine. I had been anxious for this letter ever since.

_Dear America,_

_ Oh my goodness Ames, you have to come home. I need you here safe and sound! I miss you so much and I want to see you. Mom and Dad were freaking out once they found out you had been hurt! There must be a reason you are there! Promise me you won't get hurt. When will I get to see you? Please call, mom and dad want to talk to you so much. Mom's been really upset and I think it's because she feels guilty. I have so much to tell you and I hope you we will talk soon. You have to tell me everything! How many walks has Maxon taken you on? Did he visit you? Was he upset you got hurt? Anyways love you bunches!_

_Sincerely,_

_May_

I quickly grabbed some paper and wrote back. I answered many of her questions and laughed at addiction to my love life. It took about an hour and then I went back to working on my project. I started listing qualities. I realized one thing I had the others didn't. I could relate to the many of the lower castes. I could take in their input better than the others. A Queen should be able to do that. I slowly started writing my speech until I was finished. Now it was time for my apology. This was the awful part that I had been avoiding. How am I supposed to apologize for something I believe in! I can't let the people down, but I also have to satisfy the King. I decided I had written enough for the day and wanted to go on a walk.

I walked through the halls still holding my speech which I would edit outside. I had a coat on along with gloves. I started reading it and then I bumped into a familiar person.

"Wow, what are you so intensely reading," Maxon asks me.

"My awful speech for Report," I replied smiling.

"Well we will read this so called 'awful speech' together!"

He walked me down to the garden where we took a seat at our same old spot. Maxon asked for the paper and began to read it.

"America this isn't awful! It's really good you just didn't hit all of your amazing qualities."

"That's the thing, I don't have any more. Maxon, can I really become Queen. I am considered the weakling to Kriss, and the others. They all think in their mind, "At least I'm not like America." What if I can't do this Maxon. If I don't get the people's favor then you and there is no chance what so ever for us to be an us."

"America, my one and only America, you can become queen. I'll help you with this don't worry. I know you can. I will not force you to do anything, but I believe in you. I love you."

I laid my head on his chest and whispered, "I love you too."

I walked back up to my room and lay down. I seriously had to work on my speech… again. My maids then walked in and told me it was time to get ready for dinner.

"We have a gorgeous new dress for you!"

"Good! Can I see it?"

"Of course," Anne said opening up the zipper.

Inside was a beautiful cream colored dress that was tight at the top, but then it flared out. It was short sleeves and had a beautiful cut. The tightness came down to just below my waist and then spread out. It was absolutely stunning. They put my hair in an elaborate side bun and my makeup was just a tiny bit of eyeliner, blush mascara, and brown eye shadow. I looked like a Princess.

I went in to the dining room and realized everyone was already there. I curtsied to the Royal family and looked at Maxon who was grinning. I then saw the shocked faces on Kriss, Elise, and Celeste.

"I apologize for being late."

"Don't worry, we haven't even started yet."

Soon dinner was over so I decided just to go to the gardens one last time before I go to sleep.

"Hello, my dear," Maxon says coming up next to me.

"I'm not your dear, but hello Maxon!"

"You looked amazing tonight, I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

I blushed and replied, "I'm glad you liked the dress. My maids truly are a gift."

We talked for about thirty minutes and then I returned to my room. My maids helped me out of my dress and get ready for bed. Once I dismiss them I snuggle into bed and curl up with a book. I hear a knock on my door and I get out of bed and see somebody I did not want to see.

The King.

**Hope you liked that chapter! I am not sure when I will be able to update next, but I will try to by Sunday! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Love you guys bunches!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so many days! I mentioned before that I had a LOT of work to do! I think I can get Chapter 8 up by Monday morning and Chapter 9 by Wednesday! Thanks for all the support! **

**Piepie1289: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Athenachild101: You'll have to wait and see! Thanks a bunch!**

**Prnamber3909: I love giving you guy's cliff-hangers!**

**FanFictionatic: Thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Guest Mih: Hope you like the chapter!**

**Missblue0991: Aww thanks so much! **

**Dhenna618: Aww it means a lot you reviewed! **

**Chapter 7**

**America's POV:**

"Um, come in. What can I do for you, your majesty?"

The King closes the door and says, "You should take a seat."

I was really worried and I didn't know what he wanted from me.

"As you know my son has been spending a lot of time around you." He paused and continued, "You are a bad influence Lady America. You are making him to fight against things and that are not acceptable. You may not have the crown. I think it's better if my son is around better people. You're just a silly little Five who doesn't know what royalty is. You have no right to be here. I once told you to not become my enemy, I meant it."

"I understand your…. worries, but I assure you I am not the bad influence. I am not the kind who make people do want I want. I may not be perfect, but I can be princess. I did not wish to be your enemy and I apologize for that inconvenience. I may be a Five, but love doesn't look at castes. Love is a nature and we must embrace it, not hurt it. As far as my rights to be here, I believe I was selected to be here and I believe no one can send me home, but the Prince. "

"Listen to me, I want you out." With that the King brought out a box from underneath is jacket. It was wooden and I watched as he opened it. He pulled out a whip.

"Don't make a sound or I will kill you. Now let's get started."

I was wearing a night gown that stopped right above my knees. He struck me at my thigh and it broke the fabric and hit me. He whipped me again about 5 more times. I didn't dare make a sound. Every single time he hurt me I just imagined Maxon taking the whips for me. He took way too many, I deserved. The King hit me on my stomach and the tears started flowing. Then he hit me twice on my back.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Lady America. Goodnight."

With that he left and I weakly fell to the floor from the chair I was sitting on. I crawled to the bathroom and shut the door. I let the tears stream out and I sat there for some time. Finally I grabbed some shorts I could wear to bed and a wet towel. I wiped the blood and then wrapped a towel around my waist to help stop the bleeding. Then I got into my bed and closed my eyes. I was so tired and every part of my body was sore. Within a few minutes I was asleep.

**Maxon's POV (You know I just like doing Maxon's POV)**

I lay on my bed staring at the wall. I couldn't sleep and I was bored. I realized it had been quite a few days since my dinner with America. I hadn't gotten to see her and I really wanted to. Earlier I went on a date with Kriss and we had a good time. I just feel so guilty when I'm with her because I feel like I'm lying to her. I know I love America, but my father not so much. I get out of bed and put on my slippers. I decide that whether America was awake or not, I could go visit her.

I make my way to her door and walk in. I shut the door and look at my beautiful redhead. I gasp as I spot the towels that are bloody lying on her stomach. I walk over to her and see that her thighs are bloody too. I realize that my father did this. Why do I keep on hurting her? This isn't fair, she doesn't deserve this. I'm trying to protect her and instead she's hurt. I slowly realize she's just in her bra and a pair of shorts. I blush not used to see her in this way. Slowly I tap her shoulders. She quickly opens her eyes and they become back and her expression shows absolute terror. I take her in my arms and gently cradle her. "Shhhh, it's okay America. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"Maxon," she says weakly. She rubs her eyes and then looks at me and then hugs me. Her breathing is unsteady and I could tell how much pain she had been through. First the rebels and now my father.

"I'm so sorry America. This is all my fault I am so so sorry. God, why did I do this to you. Damn it. Lay down let me help you."

"I'm fine Maxon it's okay," she replies.

"No you're not," I said exasperated. I then run to my room and get my little box with bandages and first aid.

America's POV:

I watched as Maxon ran out the door to grab the first aid. He was so loving and caring.

Maxon returns and says, "Do you think you could sit at the edge of the bed?"

I nod and realize I am not wearing a top, just my bra. As if he read my mind he says, "It's okay America, it's just me." I sit down and he slowly rubs ointment on the places I was whipped. I was probably the color of a tomato! Once he finishes he lays me down again.

He slowly pulls me into a kiss and I kiss him. Once we pull apart he kisses my forehead and then let's go of me.

"Thank you, Maxon."

"Why America? I did this to you. You shouldn't be thanking me."

"No you didn't, it's my stupid actions that put me here in this place. Not you. I love you Maxon and I will fight for you."

"I love you too."

**So I hope you guys like that chapter! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so m uch to everyone who read my fanfiction! Thanks to everyone who reviewed too! You guys mean a bunch to mine and always make me smile!**

**Prnamber3909: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter!**

**Dhenn618: Aww thanks sooo much! It means a bunch you liked the story and thanks for reviewing!**

**AMrocks21: I'm not emotional too! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Theselectionqueen: Aww thanks so much! You literally made my day! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 8:**

I looked at the dress my maids made for me. Today was the Report and we were going to give our speeches. The dress was red and it looked amazing! It was off of my shoulder and around my arms. It was tight down to my waist and then flared out. My hair was curled and my lips were dark red. I had brown eye shadow on as well as a tiny bit of black eyeliner and mascara. I looked extremely elegant and even pretty. I walked out the door with the speech in my hands. First I'd apologize and then I'd present why I should be Queen. I didn't want to say sorry for what I believed in, but I had to get the King to like me. At the end of the report people would say who they thought should be queen. Then Maxon would pick who to eliminate. I sat down in a sofa next to Kriss.

I said, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes! What if I don't do well, I mean if one of us gets picked as Queen the people have to like us!"

"I know, exactly. It was hard to write the speech because you have to think about everyone."

"What do you mean, you just have to inform the people of good qualities you think you have."

"Never mind about that."

"Okay, you look really nice America."

"Thanks Kriss, I owe it all to my wonderful maids! You look really beautiful too." Kriss wore a light pink gown that had a sweetheart neck line and the bottom flared out like mine.

"Thank you, I personally don't like pink that much, but my maids insisted I would look good in it." Just then Celeste and Elise walked in. Celeste wore a sexy purple gown that did NOT flare out. It was low cut and of course had a slit at the side. Elise wore a dark blue colored dress that was short sleeves and ruffled. I personally did not like it very much.

"Lady's you are on in five. First is Lady Celeste, then Lady Elise, followed by Lady Kriss, and finally Lady America. Good luck to you all and remember manners!"

We all took our seats as Gavril started the show. First both him and Maxon talked about the Selection and all of that stuff. Then Celeste went on and talked all about how she was a high caste and knew how to be royalty and what is not suited for Royalty (me). Then a very nervous Elise went on and talked about how she could make peace. When Kriss went on I could almost feel everybody smiling. During her speech I reviewed mine. I had Sylvia and Maxon check it out so that it was good. They both approved. It was short and not very important. Finally I walked onto the stage. I looked at Maxon who hadn't seen me that night at all. He was staring at me in awe and I blushed.

Then I started my speech.

"As you all know, my project presentation was cut off last time." This is the moment where I could simply say sorry and move on or I could slightly curve it. I decided that I was not going to lie.

"I was a five in Carolina," I began. I immediately saw Sylvia's eyes widen and Maxon tense.

"There were days my family wouldn't eat much and we all fought. If I become Queen, I want to go around to 7 houses in each province interviewing a family from each caste and talk to them about their life and how they are living. Then I will examine the interviews and try to help some of the lower castes in the system. We live in an amazing country and we are very lucky to be here. Now let me continue on why I believe I should be Queen."

I paused for a moment and smiled at everyone. I shouldn't be nervous, I just have to be myself.

"A Queen is many things. She is kind, poised, elegant, generous and much more. Her duty is to help the people of Ileá. I want to help our country and its people more than anything. I mentioned that I was a Five and I can relate to many of you. I will make sure to help Ileá in every way that I can. I believe that generosity is a key in life and that it is absolutely necessary. I may not know have known how it felt to wear huge ball gowns and 7 inch heels, but that isn't what makes a Queen. I may not walk perfectly or look absolutely gorgeous, but I know how to look at everyone's beauty. I want everyone to know that I want to be your Queen because I believe that every single person in our country deserves a voice and I want to listen to all of you. You all have a light in you that shines bright. It deserves to be shown in the stars we look at. I promise that if I become your Queen that I will be a good one. I will not only put all of my effort into it, but all of my heart and yours. Thank you for listening to me."

I walked off the stage and sat down in my seat next to Kriss. I looked at Maxon's face and the Queens and saw their smiles. I looked at Sylvia's and saw pride. I looked at the crowds as they still continued to applaud. I looked at the King's and for once I didn't see utter hatred. I think I saw some shock.

"That was amazing, America," Kriss whispered to me.

"Thank you were amazing too and you looked beautiful up there… like a queen."

"You looked even better, the light bounced off your dress and you looked so radiant!"

I thanked her once again and then directed my head up to Gavril.

"Well folks, those were the speeches from the wonderful ladies and give us your reviews right now. Tell us who's you liked the best!"

With that the Report was done and we all headed to dinner. I was walking until somebody familiar stopped me. I turned around and saw the King.

"Lady America, your speech wasn't too bad." He then let me go and I stood for a moment shocked. Maybe I did have a chance, maybe I did. I walked in and took a seat. Maxon was still staring at me with a HUGE grin on his face. I smiled back and then the appetizers filed in. We all ate dinner and after dessert we all left. First Elise, then Kriss, and then me. I walked out a door and started walking to my room until Maxon caught up to me.

"My dear, you were amazing and they all loved you. My father was quite impressed and you looked gorgeous. You know, you should seriously wear red more often."

I laughed and replied, "Thank you Maxon and I am NOT YOUR DEAR!"

"Fine, now do you want to go on a walk in the gardens?"

"That sounds good," I say excitedly!

He slipped his arm around my waist and we went to the garden.

"You're a genius America, they seriously loved you. All the lower castes will vote for you and even the upper castes are impressed. We are actually going to tell you and the others who got the most votes and second most and etc."

"Thank you Maxon," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"My dad was impressed, I think we could be an us!"

"Yeah, I think we could too."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Maxon, its fine."

"Please tell me."

"What if I can't be Queen? What if I can't do it Maxon?"

"I know you can America and everything that you said up there is true. You didn't lie to yourself."

"Thank you Maxon," and then I kissed him. I think I could become Queen one day.

We went back inside and Maxon started walking me to my room until we saw a guard. A certain guard that Maxon was probably mad at and I was probably hiding from.

He bowed at Maxon and looked at me. His green eyes had a mix of jealousy, pain, and ache.

"Officer Leger, it's good to see you again," I say quietly.

"Yes I wasn't informed that you would be coming back, but I can see the Prince is very happy to have you here."

Maxon says, "Yes, I really am. Now I am going to escort Lady America back to her room."

I just nod and watch Aspen return to his duty.

"America, be honest with me, do you still like him?"

"Aspen will always be in my heart because he was my first love, but I love you."

We were now at my door and he kisses me on my head and whispers in my ear , "Thank you for everything, for taking those whips, for risking your life for me. I love you too."

**YEHHHHHH! That was by far my favorite chapter to write now. Although the one where America gets hurt by the rebel is a close second! Thank you all for so much support and I hope you like this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know I added a chapter a few hours ago, but I figured that this was written so I might as well upload it! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed in the short amount of time!**

**Theselectionqueen: Awwww thanks so much! I can't believe you like my story so much! It makes me really happy to give others a good story!**

**Prnamber3909: You're so sweet! Thank you soo much! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Athenachild101: I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Dhenna618: Yeah! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 9:

I sat down at the dining table waiting for the Royal Family to come in. I was nervous because one of us would be gone soon. Elise wasn't here yet either so I predicted she might be eliminated, but I didn't know for sure. Finally The King, Queen, and Maxon walked in.

Maxon greeted us and said, "Good morning ladies I hope you all had a good sleep."

We nodded our heads silently not saying a word. He continued and said, "You all did very well on the speeches yesterday and both my family and the audience were impressed. As you know, one of you is to be eliminated now. I've have cut off Elise. She had an amazing speech, but the people of Ileá liked some of yours a bit more. Although they weren't deciding who would be eliminated, Elsie and I didn't have too much of a connection." Maxon's eyes were extremely sad and I could tell we all saw it.

"Yesterday the people voted whose speech was best. The person who placed third is Lady Celeste. Lady Kriss, you have placed second. Finally Lady America placed at first. Once again great job! You are all to come to the woman's room after breakfast," Sylvia said to us.

We all ate and then went up to the room. Sylvia sat at a table and told us to sit as well.

"We have 3 weeks until the Christmas Ball and all of you will be planning it. Each one of you will have a country Ileá does not have alliances with to host. Your job is to make sure they are happy with their stay, to talk and get to know them, and sit with them during the Ball. Along with that you will all get a part in making it happen. Your families will also attend and will sit with the country you are hosting. Lady Kriss, you will host the Brazilians as well as taking care of the guest list and send off. Lady Celeste, you will be taking care of the Décor and the welcoming as well as hosting the Australians. Lady America, you will host the Italians and take care of food, seating arrangement, and entertainment. The guests will arrive in 19 days, the ball will be in 21 on exactly December 24th. This ball will also be the day that Maxon picks his bride in front of all of Ileá! Now ladies, get to work!"

I had more work than the rest, but I was fond of two of the three things I was assigned to. I also got to host the Italians! I walked to my room and sat down at my desk. For entertainment I would get some nice musicians. For the guest arrangement, I will simply arrange by category. For food, I should do international! We would have a variety from French bread to Asian noodles. For dessert we'd have a bunch of sweets. I hadn't planned out too many details, but it was slowly coming along.

A knock came at my door and I opened it.

"Hey, come on in."

Maxon comes in and says, "Do you want to go see Marlee?"

I hug him tight and kiss him on the cheek before saying, "Yes, thank you so much!"

We walk out and upstairs to the Princesses suite. I see Marlee and run to her and hug her.

"I'll leave you two alone, you have about thirty minutes."

I mouth thank you once again before turning and facing Marlee.

"What were you thinking America?! He almost sent you home! Oh my god I missed you so much. YOU WERE HURT BY A REBEL?! You did amazing on your speech yesterday!"

"Umm Marlee, you are all over the place."

"Yeah sure, I'm the one that's all over the place! America listen to me, he loves you a lot. If he is risking to let you see me then that truly is amazing. I know you know that, but America you have to win."

"I know Marlee that I messed up, but I'm trying really hard."

"I know, it's okay," she said smiling. We talked about everything that had happened. I told her about my Christmas Ball jobs and she talked about her life downstairs. Then it was time for her to go and I left the Princess's suite. Maxon walked my back to my room and came in as well.

"America, will you play me something," he asked gesturing at the piano.

"Sure!" I sit down and start a wonderful sonatina. At the end Maxon looks at me and grins.

"You are amazing, you know?"

"I'm not, but thanks!"

"You are! Anyways, what did you get for the Christmas Ball?"

"I get to host the Italians and take care of the food, seating arrangement, and entertainment! I'm planning on doing food from all around the world and I think I have a few musicians in mind that can play! So are you nervous?"

"That's a really good idea. I'm really nervous, I just don't know if I have enough time."

"It's okay, don't worry about it and you'll be fine."

We talk for about 15 more minutes until he has to leave. Then I continue to plan for the Ball.

**I know that was a short chapter, but the next chapter will be way better! I am planning on doing about three more chapters and then the story will be finished! Thanks so much for the support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! So I decided 3 more chapters is too less so I am going to make the story longer! I don't know how much longer, but I think you'll like it! **

**Dhenna618: I hope you like this chapter and I made sure to make it longer! **

**Athenachild101: Aww thank you! Well I guess it's not ending so soon! I don't know if I'll make a sequel, but I am considering it! Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 10:

I gazed out the window looking out at the beautiful garden. It was gorgeous with the light snow falling and melting once it hit the ground. I realized I hadn't drawn in a while so I brought out my sketch book and thought of what to draw. I started with a circle then drew a triangle above, below, and to both the sides. Then I drew triangles in between all the ones I originally draw. Then in between all of the triangles I drew long lines. After, I shaded the shapes. At the end it might've looked like a sun, but to me it was a lot more than that. It was a sun that held the power of bravery. It was a dark sun that still had a lot of light.

I got up and walked to the Woman's room. Maybe I could talk to somebody there or play some instrument in the room. When I walked in I saw Kriss sitting in the corner with a magazine. I walked over to her confused at her interest at paper with a bunch of models in it.

I asked quietly, "Anything interesting in the magazine?"

Kriss was startled at my voice, but quickly recovered and said, "Oh America, sorry I didn't see you there!"

I laughed and said, "Sorry for scaring you!"

"Well you might want to look at this magazine," Kriss said with an unreadable expression.

I take the magazine and sit down. I flip through insignificant pages until I reach one with the headline, "The final three Elite."

I see that there is a section on all of us. I begin to read the first one which was Celeste's. There was a picture of her from the Report and a few words about her along with a poll of how many want Celeste to win. The description said:

_Lady Celeste is quite elegant and beautiful. She was a model and a Two and we can see why! Many of the Twos and Threes want Lady Celeste to win. Her speech on the Report proves how elegant and regal she is. She didn't address many of her qualities. She would give Ileá' a strong look. All though she is stunning she's seems to still be the least favorite of the people. _

I was shocked; I mean I was expecting her to be first. Clearly, I was wrong. Next I saw Kriss's section. Again was a stunning picture of her and a description. Kriss's description was a little bit longer:

_Lady Kriss seems like a very kind person. She seems to be in second place. Her speech on the report was amazing and she addressed many things she was good at. She looked beautiful and we all love her! Lady Kriss addressed that she would make a good Queen because she would be kind to us all and would make sure we were. Both her and our beloved prince would rule a peaceful country and everything would be peaceful. Her attitude is bright and she seems like a wonderful choice! _

The last was me and this was definitely what shocked me most. I actually even like the picture of me! My description was:

_Last, but certainly not least is Lady America! Lady America is on the top of our charts with majority of the Fives, Sixes, Sevens, and Eights voting for her. Her speech on the report was touching because she gave us all hope. She promised she's make a better nation and she presented herself to us like a Queen. All the way from her dress to her determined eyes, you can tell how wonderful she would be. She was confident and poised and has certainly grown since we last had seen her. Her presentation idea was amazing. She made a point that a Queen should be able to relate and understand. We all still remember when she stopped next to people and actually talked to them. She definitely has a good chance of winning! Although Prince Maxon smiled at all of the girl's speeches, he smiled the brightest when he heard America's! At the end it is Prince's choice, but we hope he looks at these opinions from us of the three wonderful Elite! _

Me, America Singer, a Five, was the crowd's favorite?!

"Um, thanks Kriss. I think I am going to go back to my room now."

"America, I'm happy you're in the lead. If it's not me who's Queen, I want you. I just wish this darn thing is done soon because if you ask me, it's hard to see someone you love be with someone else on and off. I just want an answer you know. If Prince Maxon loves me than I want to know that, if he doesn't I'd rather leave right now."

"Thank you Kriss. I want you to win to if I don't. You'd be amazing and I get how you feel. I feel exactly the same way."

I waved goodbye and walked back to my room. Maxon was right; I had an equal chance of winning now. So far I have won over the crowd. Now I have to give the King a big reason to let me marry Maxon. I knew something he wanted. He wanted allies and Princess Nicoletta is coming in two weeks so I know what I'll have to do. I plopped on my bed to take a nap. I had finished all my work and I had a good two hours till I had to get ready so why not. I snuggled in and closed my eyes.

* * *

***Approximately 1 and a half hour later***

I sat up gasping for air. I had just had a nightmare and I just didn't want to deal with. I closed my eyes for a minute just to settle down. Suddenly somebody grabbed me and I jolted awake again. I turned and saw something that haunted my dreams every single night.

A rebel.

Before I could scream he clamped his hand over my mouth and I started trying to escape, but he was huge. He made me stand up and once I did I realized there were two more in the room. Another grabbed my arms and took them. The third started hitting me and then pulled out a knife. I started fighting even more and tried to scream.

The rebel smiled and took my hand and took the blade across it. The other rebel holding my moth loosend just a tiny bit and I used that as an opportunity to scream. One of them shouted, "YOU IDIOT!" They started dragging me, but I kept fighting. Then the rebel alarm rang. I kept thrashing until finally a guard ran into my room and shot the three men.

I gasped as I was finally allowed to breathe freely.

"Th-th-thank y-you," I said stuttering.

"Run!"

The guard quickly led me to the tiny safe room nearby and pushed me in. I sat in the corner and it took me a moment to realize everyone was expecting me to be in the main safe room. I looked at the bruises I had gotten. My wrists were hurt badly form the tight grip and marks from the rebel's nails as well. There was also a huge cut from about my wrist to elbow. There was no first aid so I just closed my eyes and slipped into sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a guard asking, "Lady America, are you here?"

I stood up slowly and replied, "Yes I am."

I walked out and finally saw the light. Then I saw an absolutely terrified Maxon running around. I started walking to him and once he spotted me he ran to me. We met each other in a hug and we stayed like that for a while.

Then he looked at me and asked, "Why is it you're always the one missing."

I smiled and said, "Because I'm always the trouble maker."

Suddenly his eyes widened as he noticed the blood on my body. Immediately he took me to the infirmary and sat me down for the nurses to look at.

The nurses started getting a bunch of tools and Maxon quietly asked, "How? How did this happen to you….. again. Why is it I keep on hurting you?"

Before I could explain the nurse told me they had to give me stitches and I was to take a sleeping pill. I guess my explanation would have to wait. Once I took the pill I felt my body slowly drifting off. The last thought in my mind was what do the rebels want from me?

**Hope you guys liked that chapter! I'll try to get another up by Thursday morning!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will try to get another chapter up by Friday Morning! **

**Athenachild101: Aww I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing on many of the chapters! It's great to have such wonderful readers!**

**Dhenn618: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I tried making this one longer for you! It's around 2000 words so I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing on many of the chapters!**

Chapter 11:

"Good morning ladies! Now you must be wondering why we summoned you here," Sylvia said cheerfully.

It's true, why would Sylvia call us before breakfast? When Sylvia spoke we all simply nodded our heads.

"Well today, you will all be assigned a town to go to! Each of you will go to the town and get to know the people there. This is your chance to get the people to like you as well as impress the Royal family. A Queen always has to help towns and provinces! Now go to breakfast and then immediately get ready! We will leave in 3 hours."

With that Sylvia left the room and all three of us just stayed still until finally Kriss said, "Well that was a surprise."

"It seems pretty fun," I replied.

"Ugh, more people, when do I get to become Queen," Celeste said rudely.

"When you learn to love these people. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go eat breakfast," I said standing up and walking out.

I probably walked for a total of 30 seconds until Kriss came and walked beside me.

She laughed and said, "My thoughts exactly."

I smiled and replied, "She should really get some manners."

"Agreed!"

Even though Kriss was my biggest competition and hopefully only competition, she was also my friend. I desperately needed a friend considering my state of place right now. We walked into the dining room and took our seats. The King, Queen, and Maxon were already there so we curtsied.

The Queen then asked us, "Will Lady Celeste be joining us?"

Kriss and I looked each other giving a sly smile. I replied to the Queen by saying, "I don't know, but hopefully she will." I was secretly laughing really hard at what I said because that is the last thing I wanted. Once breakfast was done I walked up to my room. I'd have to ring my maids so that they could get me ready. On my way out I noticed Maxon coming up too.

I smiled when I saw him and said, "Hey."

He burst out laughing and said, "You wanted her to be there! Seriously even a monkey wouldn't believe that!"

"Um, monkeys can be…. Very intelligent animals you know!"

He grinned and then kissed me. We walked to my room and said, "I have to go to a meeting, but I'll see you before you go to the towns! Do you like the idea?"

"I love it! I love people so this works for me," I replied grinning. Then I waved goodbye.

I went into my closet and looked at all the gorgeous dresses. Before I could pick one I noticed a stain of red on the ground. I kneeled down to see it was near four huge boxes. I moved them aside and then SCREAMED at the top of my lungs!

Lying in front of me was a dead body with a deep cut through the person's neck and a bullet wound as well. On the carpet spelled with blood were the words, "WE'RE COMING." A guard ran in immediately and saw me collapsed at the wall panting with my eyes wide. The blood, his neck, I just wanted to run. I was shaking and his eyes were wide too. He kneeled down and tried to calm me. When he touched my shoulders I pushed them away remembering what happened at the recent rebel attack. Finally I got up and walked out the room. There were many more guards coming and then I saw Maxon running. I felt like fainting and I couldn't hold my body so is slid down the wall. Maxon came and hugged me and held me in his strong arms. He muttered into my hair, "It's okay, I've got you, it's going to be alright."

Once my breathing became more at a normal pace, both Maxon and I stand up. He holds me firmly yet gently. His arm was around my waist and he kept me up. We walked to the woman's room and saw Kriss, Celeste, and the Queen. I took a seat and Kriss immediately asks, "Oh my god America, are you okay. Wh-What was it?"

I then began to shake again remember the sight of his blood. Maxon quickly held me close and said, "Shhhh, try to forget it. I know it's hard, but please America try to forget it… for me."

I reply saying, "I'm trying, but it was awful." I then turn and realize I am overreacting. A Queen doesn't act like this.

"It was just a dead man and the words we're coming," I say addressing everyone.

The Queen asks, "I think we should cancel the town meets."

I quickly reply, "With all due respect your majesty, I think we should continue them. I'm perfectly fine so there is no reason keeping us here. Plus it'll be easier for the guards to find out how the rebels are getting in."

"That's a good idea why don't you all get ready. America you can use one of the extra rooms we have. We'll leave in 3 hours due to the delay."

Everybody else left, but Maxon and I stayed. He helped me out of the chair and brought me into a hug.

"God America, I love you so much. I can't believe you're going out. Please stay safe. There will be many, many, many guards protecting you. "

"I will don't worry. I love you too Maxon." We then kissed. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. We kissed fiercely. When we broke away from each other I blushed.

"You're adorable when you blush," Maxon said.

I laughed and replied, "I have to go get ready."

"Well than I shall escort you to your 'getting ready' room."

We took off until I reached the guest room I would use. I said goodbye and then walked in. When my maids saw me they immediately ran over. We all met in a warm hug.

Anne said, "Oh Lady America, we're glad you're okay. Now time to get you ready. We picked out a dress!"

I grinned and said, "Well let's see it!"

The dress was light, simple, elegant, and beautiful. It was a rose gold color and it was strapless. It had crystals embellished as well as white coat to go with it. I wore a light pink lip and white pumps. I thanked the girls and then headed for the Woman's room.

When I walked in I saw Kriss and Sylvia already there. A little while later, Celeste did too.

Sylvia then said, "All right, time to know which town you get. All are within an hour away from the castle. Lady Celeste, you will be attending the town Merror Feld. It is quite big and is roughly 30 minutes away. Lady Kriss, you will get Veris Latter. This town is slightly smaller, but it is closer. Lady America, you will go attend to Chlemeville. This is the biggest one and the farthest. It will take an hour to get there. Now go to the main entrance so you can get in the car. Once you get in, your personal guard will explain what will happen. You will have lunch there and return to the Palace for dinner. You are dismissed."

We all silently walked to the entrance. First was Celeste's car. She went in and Kriss and I were left. Maxon then walked up to us and said, "I hope you both do well."

I smiled and replied, "I'm sure we'll have a great time."

Then Kriss's car arrived and she waved goodbye. Maxon leaned down and kissed my forehead. When my car arrived, Maxon walked me to it and opened the door. Once I got it in I immediately ask, "What's going to happen?"

The guard replied, "Well first you will take a tour around the town stopping at 2 places. One is a shelter for eights and another is a garden in Chlemville that is famous. Then we will arrive at the meeting place of the town and you will go and walk through. We will also stop for lunch there. Then you will have an hour all to yourself where you can choose what to do. Finally at around 5:00 we will start back home."

I replied, "Okay thanks! I didn't quite catch your name?"

"Oh, I'm Officer Cremly."

"It's nice to meet you, where are you from?"

"I come from the Georgia province. I was a Five back home."

"Really? I come from Carolina and I was a Five too!"

"Lady America, ALL guards and maids and palace staff know where you're from and your caste. They all want you to win."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Please call me America in the car, I really am getting tired of the word 'lady'!"

"Are you sure you'd be okay with that?"

"Definitely! So do you prefer music or art?"

"Well actually, I am not a fan of both. I do some art, but not much. That's why I like being a guard, it's something I enjoy doing."

"Is it scary during the attacks for you and the others?"

"Not really. We all get tense, but the reason we're here is to protect the people so we all know what we should do."

For the rest of the car ride we talked about life back home where we came from. I think he liked to take a break from all of the guard things. After a while we finally arrived at a homeless shelter. Officer Cremly let me out and I walked towards the steps. He knocked the door for me and then a kind looking, old woman welcomed me in.

"Ahh Lady America! We're so glad you could make it!"

"I'm really glad to be here and to visit you!"

She kindly let me in and I noticed about 20 people there. Most were adults although there was 1 baby, 1 girl, and 1 boy. They all started clapping when I walked in.

I first knelt down at the little girl and asked, "What's your name?"

The girl replied, "Me-Me-Meredith."

"That's a beautiful name. How old are you?"

"I-I'm e-eight."

I smiled at the girl and said, "Well I'm America, and I am 17."

She smiled a cute smile and said, "We know! M-My brother over there, he is also eight. His name is Jacob."

I walked over to the boy and said, "You have a very nice name too!"

"Thank you Lady America!"

"Please, you all can call me America. I am just one of you!"

They sat me down in a chair and started talking to me. They asked about my family, where I'm from, and all of that. I even got to hold the tiny baby! She was small and was beautiful. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

Before I knew it, it was time to go. The old woman who greeted me pulled me aside and said, "You are our hope America. We believe in you. The children now think they might be happy one day. Thank you for visiting us. I can tell you are kind yet stubborn; remember to learn from your mistakes."

I replied, "Thank you. You all have been nothing, but kind and have reminded me the problems of this country. I will try very hard."

I hugged Meredith and Jacob and the other people too. Then I waved goodbye and got in the car. Is that how their life was. A tiny one-roomed shed that they had to share with many people. I felt so guilty. I was in the palace getting lavender baths and silk robes while people starved. If I become Queen, I would change that.

Next it was time to go to the garden!

**Well I hope you guys liked that chapter! Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG I am so sorry I didn't update this morning! I was so busy and I had a lot of hw and tests! Unfortunately my weekend is really busy so I won't be able to update till Sunday night or Monday morning. I am thinking of doing 3-4 more chapters! I know this one is short, but the next will be longer! I still hope you like it and thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added my story to their favorites! **

**Dhenn618: I'm glad you liked it and thank you for reviewing!**

**prnamber3909****: That's a cute idea and I might do that as a bonus exclusive later! Thanks for the suggestion and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Athenachild101****: Yeah I'm glad you like Meredith! I love children in general and I think America does to! Hope you like the update!**

**Abbie loves reading****: Aww thanks so much! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

**ploiuiu****: Aww thanks so much! I'm glad you like the speech! It took me an EXTREMELEY long time to figure out how I wanted her to do it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this update!**

Chapter 12:

We drove in the car until we reached a gorgeous garden. This would be a quick stop, but it would be refreshing. I walked in and immediately noticed all the flowers and trees. Dahlias, daisy's, daphodil's, freesia's, lavender, lily's, marigold, there were so many!

"Hello, my name is Anthony. You must be the beautiful and lovely Lady America!"

"Oh, yes, um, thanks."

"I will be your tour guide today. We will just walk through and I will point some of our town's favorite flowers out. We are honored that such an amazing Lady like you could come visit us."

"I'm quite honored to be here in your town! Now let's get started!"

Andrew guided me through the entire garden talking about flowers and all of that. I had a feeling he was flirting with me considering he called me beautiful 4 times and kind 3 and perfect 2. Wow, did people actually want to date me so much?

Soon it was over and I got back in the car. I was finally going to the meeting area. When we drove up I saw tons of tons of people. There were posters and signs with my name on it. So many people.

I stepped out and waved to everyone and smiled as well. The guard started walking me down the road trying to make sure no one grabs me, but I felt so bad. I am just the same as these people and they shouldn't be calling my name.

I started stopping at people. First at a teenage girl who said, "You're my inspiration."

Then I stopped with more people. I took photos with them and signed autographs. They were all so happy! Finally we sat at a table in a building for lunch. I had already spent an hour with the people so after lunch we would go straight home. Lunch was magnificent! They served pasta with mashed potatoes, and a delicious sauce. I chatted with the chefs who served us the meal and they were all so kind.

Finally we got back into the car and drove back to the castle. On the ride I realized that I was these people's hope. I was much more than a silly little girl from Carolina. I was more than a random Five who played music. I was somebody. Not anybody. I don't know if I want to be that, but I am now and I have to do my best job in this position. I would have to care about more than just these people. I would have to care about rebel attacks, allies, peace, war, everything. Maybe my life had more of a purpose than I ever anticipated or expected. Maybe, I'll be okay. No, I will definitely be okay.

I sat in my room reading a book until somebody walks in. This somebody just happens to be Aspen.

"Please Mer, you owe me an explanation. A proper one."

I was surprised that Aspen Leger was in my room.

"Look Aspen, I'm done with you just leave."

"Mer, I just want to know what I did wrong."

"You broke my heart and threw it away like it was nothing. You leave me miserable in a palace. I feel like I can never be put back together. I make a friend who actually cares about me. You come back and try to win me back. The thing is Aspen, once you lose my trust, it's really hard it get it back. I fell in love with somebody who loves me and I love him. You will always be in my heart, but you will never again be my love. I love Maxon, Aspen."

Saying those words literally killed me because every time I continued I saw Aspen become sadder.

"Thank you Mer. I just wanted to know what I did. I will always love you and because I do, I want you to be happy. Goodbye America."

"I want you to be happy too. Bye Aspen."

He walked out the door and I slouched to the ground. Almost immediately there is a knock on my door. I pray it isn't Aspen. When I open it, I see Maxon. He quickly hugs me tight and I hug him back. We walk into my room and sit down together.

Maxon then says, "Did you really dump him… again."

"Of course, why wouldn't I!"

"I don't know it's just hard to think you still want to be with me after everything."

"Maxon, I will always want to be with you. I meant what I said, you are my best friend, you love me, and I love you."

He then cuddled me in his arms and kissed me. Maxon Shreave was perfect. Maxon Shreave could be mine. Then, the rebel alarm rang.

I started remembering the memories of waking up to rebels and the dead guard. The memory of all that blood made me want to scream. My body started shaking yet Maxon just held me closer. He helped me stand and we immediately went for the safe room. Once we got in he had to go and check with the other girls.

The rebels were seriously awful. What do they want and why don't they stop? Why aren't we talking to them? After an hour or so Maxon finally came next to me and sat down.

"You okay, America?"

I smiled for his sake and said, "Perfectly fine. Maxon, how do you really feel?"

"Um, fine."

"Please, you know I am your friend above all!"

"Fine. I feel guilty, mad, sad, confused, terrified, and helpless. I am keeping all of you here when you could be safe at home with your families. You all could be happy. I want you to smile again and not have to worry about everything. Because of a jerk like me, you have terrible memories and scars. You are hurt because of a stupid idiot like me. I love you America, but what if it's safer just to let you go. You could be happy, you would be safe, and you would be peaceful. Every second I keep you in this castle, you get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Maxon whatever your middle name is Shreave, I can be happy without you. If I didn't love you I wouldn't be here right now. I would gladly take another bullet for you if it meant you would be fine. You are not a stupid idiot or jerk. You are the sweetest, kindest man I know."

He hugged me and we just sat there in each other's warmth until he finally said, "You need a nickname."

"Random, but okay…. What should it be? Stubborn red head, little miss red, America the clown?!"

"No No No, you need a cute innocent nickname I can call you. I was thinking Mere!"

I remembered Aspen who would me Mer, and my family who called me Ames. This was new and I absolutely and unconditionally was in love with it. This nickname was only Maxon's. That's what I wanted.

"I love it, but only you can call me that."

"Deal," he replied smirking playfully.

So now I was Mere!

**Hope you like this chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating this morning. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I love you guys bunches and I hope you like this chapter. BTW 2-3 more chapters. **

**Athenachild101: I'm glad you liked it. I know Maxon's middle name, but America doesn't ;) **

**Dhenn618: Glad you lived it.**

**Guest Mih: Sorry if that was confusing, but yes their different. It's like her and here except Mere is pronounced like Meredith. I'm glad you like how America replied because I honestly think Aspen shouldn't be hated so much. I am totally MAXERICA but Aspen deserves to be happy too **

Chapter 13:

I stood at the doorway excited for the arrival of my family. First would be the families of the Elite, then the Italians, followed by the Australians, and finally the Brazilians. The carriages arrived and the first family that stepped out was obviously Celeste's. She had no siblings so only her parents walked in. Her mother, who had brown hair and green eyes, had on a gorgeous gown that looked sexy and elegant. Her father who also had brown hair wore a tux.

Then it was Kriss's family. She had two younger siblings, one boy and one girl. Both seemed to be around 13 or 14. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes, and the boy had brown hair and brown eyes. Kriss's mother, who had blond hair and blue eyes, wore a simple yet stunning dress. Her father wore a tux similar to the one Celeste's father was wearing.

My family then came in. My mother also wore a beautiful gown that looked absolutely gorgeous on her and my father wore a tux. Gerad wore slightly more formal clothes, but the most noticeable was obviously May. She wore a gorgeous pink gown that was sleeveless with white embellishments.

I ran and hugged her tightly. "Oh my goodness May, you look gorgeous in that dress."

"Thank you America. I missed you so much. Are you okay now? Your speech was amazing."

I smiled and replied, "We'll catch up later."

Then I turned and hugged my beautiful mother and father.

My dad said, "We're proud of you honey and we've missed you."

My mom had tears in her eyes when she spoke. "I'm so glad you're okay, after all of the rebel attacks… we were so worried."

"It's okay mom, I'm okay now," I reply hugging her tighter.

The maids escort my family to their rooms and we all walk up. Once they set the luggage May asks if we could go to the garden. I nod and we walk out. We had an hour before the Italians arrived.

"So have you kissed him.?"

"Oh dear lord May, I see you after many weeks and that's what you ask."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, now moving on ... have YOU made any new…. 'friends'," I say smiling sheepishly.

"One guy actually, he's a three back home and he's really nice," May replied blushing.

I laughed and replied, "So have you kissed him?" I loved this game.

"America. I'm 13 jeez. Your 17, that's four years older than me. Of course I haven't kissed him."

I laugh and say, "So what does he look like and what does he like to do?"

"Well he has brown hair and blue eyes. He loves to write and he's also good at art which is surprising since he's a Three. He loves poetry and I think you'll like him."

"That's great May."

We continued to talk until it was time for me to head in and welcome the Italians. I was so excited to see Princess Nicoletta. Finally they walked in and I immediately caught the eyes of the princess and she quickly waved and walked towards me.

"Oh America, I've missed you. How have you been? Has everything been alright? We heard about what happened to you, but the public hasn't.'

"I've missed you to. I'm perfectly fine and I'm glad the public doesn't know what happened."

"So how has it been with you and Maxon?"

"Why is it everybody asks that question? It's been pretty good."

"Do you think you'll win?"

This was a question I didn't want to answer. I think I have a pretty good chance. I replied, "I have no idea. Maybe I will maybe I won't; who knows."

She then whispered quietly to me, "I hope you understand that my country would become allies with Ileá if you were Queen; use that to your advantage. I suggest you tell Maxon this."

"Thank you Princess Nicoletta, your friendship means a lot to me."

Right then Maxon walked up to us and said, "It's wonderful to see you Princess Nicoletta. I see you've met Lady America."

"It's wonderful to see you to. Yes I have, in fact we are quite close already. She did an amazing job last time we were here and has impressed all of Italy."

"Yes, she truly is a gift," Maxon replied smiling.

Princess Nicoletta then said, "Ahh I should go and greet the others. You two enjoy yourselves."

I stared at her questioningly as she ran off.

"Hey Mere, want to go to gardens after dinner?"

"That's sounds great. I should go talk with my family though so see you later."

"Yes, you definitely should. I get the joy of sitting through a meeting with all the royals."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, boring, but fine."

I waved goodbye and walked up to May's room. When I walked in, I found her playing the piano. Although she liked art more, she was wonderful at piano too. Once she noticed me she stopped playing and came up and gave me a hug.

"We really, really missed you back home."

I smiled at this comment. We talked for an hour and it felt so good to talk to May. We could talk for days if we were allowed to. I was about to leave her room when I heard the screeching noise of the rebel alarm. The only thing that came to mind was my family.

"May, go to the safe room. I'll go get mom and dad." I ran out going into the room. My mom and dad looked so worried and I realized that Gerad wasn't there."

"Where is Gerad?" I ask getting scared.

"We-we don't know. He ran off a few minutes ago to your sister's room."

"We have to find him. Come on he might be near the safe room let's go."

"I ran downstairs and I saw rebels starting to get in. Everything was a blur and all I saw was a bunch of guards.

Finally in the corner I saw a crying little boy. GERAD.

I ran over to him and hugged him tight. I carried him even though he was 7 years old. I ran to my mother and father and we all went into the safe room. Once we got in I put Gerad down. He immediately hugged my mother and started sobbing. I walked down shaken by what happened and see May run up and hug me.

"It's okay May, we're here now."

"I-I w-was so scared. I don't want to lose you or anybody America."

"I know, but you'll never lose us don't worry."

May then goes to my parents. Suddenly I am greeted by a new person in a hug.

"Oh my god America, are you alright," Maxon asks.

"I'm fine, Gerad was out loose and we and to go find him."

I loved his cuteness and caring nature. Then Princess Nicoletta walks to me.

I curtsy and say, "Are you okay Princess Nicoletta?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

It was quiet the rest of the time there. Finally we were released and the first thing I did was take my family to their rooms. We had to go to dinner in 2 hours so I told them just to get ready. I went back to my room too.

I sat down on my bed and replayed everything that had happened to me over the last few months.

I got heart broken, but I found love. I got hurt, yet I got fixed up again. I lost many things, but I earned many too. I realized that everything that happened happened for a reason.

Soon my maids got me ready and I went down to eat dinner. It was wonderful to see my sister's expression when the food came in. The entire time Maxon was grinning widely at me. Once I left he just ran up beside me and put his arm around my waste.

Maxon said, "You are a genius."

"What?"

"Come on, let's go outside."

He walked me out and we sat down at our bench.

"Did you ask the Italians for it," he asked?

"What?"

"The alliance if you become Queen?"

"No.? Wait what exactly happened?"

"You see, we were at the meeting and then the King of Italy said that they would become our ally if you were crowned Queen. My dad NEEDS Italy's alliance and he has the answer."

"Um, I never asked for that. That's great though."

I was so happy! I have the people, the king, and Maxon. Maybe I had a better shot at winning then I thought.

Maxon leaned down and kissed me. We sat there a little longer laughing and talking to each other. Yes, today the rebels were here, but I just increased my chances of being Maxon's bride. The only thing is, if I become Queen, what happens to my family? Will they be safe? Will I be a good Princess? Can I handle everything? Can I master putting on a mask?

They didn't warn us of how much our lives would change if we got picked. They didn't warn us what a Princess is.

**Hope you like the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here's the next chapter. I think you all will like it and THE STORY'S ENDING REALLY SOON. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and also, I HAVE 50 REVIEWS NOW! I know to some people that may seem like nothing, but to me, that is absolutely incredible!Thank you so much guys and enjoy. **

**Athenachild101****: Aww thanks so much. Hope you like this chapter!**

**ploiuiu**** : I'm so glad you liked it and I hope this chapter becomes one of your favs too!**

**Abbie loves reading****: Aww thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**AMrocks21****: Thank you. Hope you like the chapter!**

**theselectionqueen****: Glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Dhenn618****: I'm so happy you loved it. Hehehe I know. I hope you love this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

I looked at the gorgeous lavender colored dress my maids had made. My hair was in a bun and I wore a light coat of makeup. I was so happy that I could spend some good time with Maxon. He had invited me for dinner and I was excited. I walked out the door and made my way up to Maxon's room. The guards already knew I was coming so they let me go up to the third floor. I knocked on Maxon's door and he opened a few seconds later. He let me in and kissed me on my cheek.

"You look beautiful America."

I blushed and said, "Thank you, you look good too."

Then I examined his simple yet elegant room. There was a four poster king bed and two side tables next to it. There was a vanity across from the bed and a door to his office at the side of his room. In another corner of the room were two chairs with a table that separated them. There was a door to his bath room as well as a door to his closest. There were many photos on the wall of his family, nature, and things he took pictures of. The last thing was the enormous balcony door and the table set up next to it. The lighting in the room was dimmed and the roses as well as the candle on the table stuck out. He led me to the chair and helped me into it. Then he sat down. He ordered the chef to start with appetizers and then he looked at me uncertainly and asked, "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Your room is beautiful and this candle lit dinner is amazing. I also am pretty sure you made good food choices."

"That I certainly did."

The food came in and we both talked through the amazing meal. So far we had bread and mozzarella sticks for appetizers, and steak, mashed potatoes, and vegetables for our main course. Finally it was time for dessert. The chef brought out strawberry tarts ….. my favorite. When we were both done the maids took away the table and cleared the table.

"Would you like to go outside to the balcony," Maxon asks me.

I smile and reply, "That sounds great, let's go." Maxon helps me put on my shawl and then we both go out and sit on the bench. Maxon wraps his arms around me and we gaze at the light snow falling. He then murmurs into my ear, "You are the most gorgeous girl in the world."

I return the favor by whispering back, "And you're the most handsome guy in the world."

"America, imagine flying. Feel the air around, you should stand up and close your eyes."

"Okay," I say doing as he asked. As I close my eyes I imagine flying freely with the snow hitting my face gently and my hair flowing smoothly.

Maxon then says, "Now open them."

I gasp as I see Maxon on his knee holding a box that was open with a ring in it. It was the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I had ever seen. There was a big diamond in the middle with tiny diamonds surrounding it. Then the hoop came around and it was studded with tiny diamonds and there were two sapphires on either side. It wasn't huge yet it wasn't tiny. It was perfect.

"America Singer, when I first saw you, I was amazed at your beauty. I was also disappointed that you didn't like it when I call you my dear and I was quite confused." I laugh at the memory.

"I knew I had fallen for you and I couldn't imagine life without you. Everything you did was perfect. Every time you tripped, fell, bumped into somebody. I still remember thinking I should send you home after you kicked me, but I couldn't. We went through so much together. Every single day I would think about you. Imagining you and how beautiful you were put me to sleep. We have seen each other jealous and we have seen each other hurt. We both made stupid mistakes, but in the end they made us stronger. We both took whips from my father, and you even saved my life. We have learned to trust each other even when times are rough. We learned that we both needed each other's company to live. I need you America. I need you more than anything in this world. More than the very air I breathe, because there is no point in breathing without the happiness you give me. I love you so much and I hope we can spend the rest of our lives together. I promise to love you with all my heart and be there for you. I ask if you would do me the greatest honor and become my wife?"

I let tears roll down my face as Maxon stood up. I hugged him tight and said, "Yes Maxon."

Then we kiss and everything is absolutely perfect. The light snow, his arms on my waist, the beautiful stars. When we pull apart I say, "I love you so much Maxon and I need you too."

"In two days, at the ball, I will announce to everyone that you are my wife and I will present the ring to you then."

He then again takes me into his strong arms and puts his head on the top of my head.

"We've been through so much, America. We will always be together like this."

I smile and say, "We're getting married. Oh my god we're getting married."

He laughed and said, "Yes my.. err… my fiancée, we are."

I loved that word. "Fiancée," I murmured into his ear. We sat on the bench for another hour cuddling with each other. This was amazing. I was going to be married to the most amazing man in the world.

_I was marrying Maxon Shreave._

* * *

I stared into the mirror replaying the night before. I couldn't tell anyone about that I was getting married, but I was still so happy. The Selection would be over tomorrow.

Today we would all be busy taking care of the preparations for the Christmas Ball. My maids would finish up my dress which they refused to show me. My jobs were to check the seating arrangement, see the progress on ingredients for food, and last but certainly not least, rehearse with the entertainment.

For the seating arrangement I put Maxon and his family up front with the Italians, the Australians, and the Brazilians sitting at the tables next to them. Behind them were other countries. Behind the other royals were tables for advisers. The last 8-12 tables were for various guests that were attending.

For food, I went through with what I originally planned. For appetizers there were mostly various sorts of bread and seafood. For the main course we had noodles, rice, steak, chicken, and many other items. The last thing was dessert which is my favorite category. I decided to do a HUGE stand that was the size of a fountain. There would be no water, but the fountain would have flat areas where you could lay sweets out. It was big and we had a huge variety. Coming out the top would be blue sugar pieces that were tiny. They would sprinkle all over the food causing it to look gorgeous.

I had talked to Celeste about the color combination and she decided on green, blue, and silver. It was a good combo because Kriss likes something traditional like green and red, Celeste would want sparkles which is the silver part, and I would want something light and delicate like blue.

I had a feeling everything would look amazing. The first place I had to go to would be the rehearsal room to see what the musicians had planned. I walked down and walked into a room. I got super excited to see them.

One was Clara Tolgh and she was a violinist. The next person know quite well was Fredrick Lamten and he played piano and a bunch of other instruments. There were many others that would play back up, but they were the main people.

"Hello, I'm America."

"Ahh Lady America, it is wonderful to meet you," Fredrick said enthusiastically.

"Yes. We have been quite excited for your arrival. We planned 23 different songs to play, would you like to hear some of them?" Clara asked.

"Of course."

They all sit down and start playing. I loved listening to the harmony of the instruments. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Now it's time for the finale. I'm quite sure you've heard this one before. Wait, you were a five right? Did you learn about music?" Clara asks.

"Yes, I was a five and I learned about music. I actually play violin, piano, and I sing a little bit to."

"Would you sing for us," a girl from the back asks.

"I haven't sung in a while and I'm not very good and I don't even know which piece."

"Oh let me play a tiny part, I'm sure you know it," Frederick says smiling.

"Okay then."

He plays a few phrases and I realize it's a song called, "All I want for Christmas."

I loved this song and I had sung it many times before. When he finished I said, "Okay, maybe I will sing just a tiny bit."

I ended up singing the entire song and by the time I was done a few maids as well as Maxon were in the room. They all applauded for me and I blushed fiercely.

"You were amazing miss."

"Thank you."

"You truly were Lady America. Are you done with rehearsals? Would you be able to accompany we to the gardens?"

"Thank you Prince Maxon. I would love to accompany you to the garden."

I wave goodbye to everyone and then we walk outside to the gardens.

"I can't believe in a day you'll officially be mine," Maxon says hugging me gently.

"I can't believe in a day there won't be anyone to stop us from being an us," I reply smiling at the thought of Maxon being with me.

"It will be wonderful. You'll be in the Princess's suite and we can have all our meals together. We'll have each other forever."

"Yes, we will be together forever."

I remembered that some forever's are shorter than others. I remembered that we would still face many problems. The difference would be that Maxon would always be there for me. Always. I like that word too. It had many aspects to it. I don't know why, but words are so powerful. They hold so much in them. Words are away to break someone, as well as a way to comfort them. The one thing I know is that it'll all be okay. It'll all end up being okay.

* * *

**AHHHHH. I TOTALLY WANTED TO RANT TO YOU AT THE BEGINNING ABOUT HOW MUCH I LOVED THIS CHAPTER, BUT THEN I WOULD'VE SPOILED IT. I CAN'T BELIVE IT, THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED. I'M SO EXICTED RIGHT NOW AND IDK WHY. SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND ADD TO FAVORTIES. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Fair warning everybody this is going to be a slightly shorter chapter because the next one is going to be extremely long! Thanks so much for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

**Abbie loves reading****: Aww thanks so much for reviewing and I don't want to stop writing this story! **

**Athenachild101****: I'm so glad you liked it! I don't think I'll be doing another fan fiction with their son's perspective, but I might due one of their life once they get married! **

**I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt**** : Thanks for the advice and I'll try to take out some of the exclamation marks**

**EileenAbbey****: I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too!**

**theselectionqueen****: Glad you like the chapter!**

**prnamber3909****: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Dhenn618****: I'm so glad you loved it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**linnearothi****: Awww thanks so much! I hope you like this update!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Today was the Christmas Ball. The day Maxon would propose in front of everyone. I was so nervous I mean what do I do? I had 2 hours to get ready this morning and then I had to go eat breakfast. Then I would have to go and check to make sure everything is perfect. Lunch will be in the middle of all this cha

os and then my maids said they'd need 4 hours to get me ready. After, we have to do the report for 1 hour and then the Ball would start.

I walked out the room once my maids were finished and went straight to the dining room. When I walked in I saw Maxon sitting there alone nervously fiddling with his thumbs.

"Hey," I said walking up to him.

He quickly stood up and gave me a hug. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Maxon, so why are you here this early?"

"Guess I just got ready and decided to come down. How about you?"

"Same reason I guess. I can't believe it'll all end today."

"Me too, and I'm really glad it will. I want to spend my life with only one person… that's you," he said kissing me on the head.

We then sat down and a few minutes later Kriss walked in. She was smiling bright and looked gorgeous in the light pink gown she wore. She curtsied to Maxon and then sat down next to me.

"Hey Kriss, what's gotten you so happy?"

"Oh just the usual. I can't Maxon will be proposing tonight! I wonder if it'll be me or you or even Celeste."

"I can't wait to find out to," I replied smirking inside of my head. We waited for Celeste to come in and then we started breakfast. The King and Queen were busy and our families would have breakfast in 2 hours.

As soon as we finished I went down to the kitchens to check the food. I went up to the chef and asked, "So how is the progress so far?"

"Absolutely wonderful my lady, we are doing great. Most desserts are baking and others are in various stages, but all will be absolutely magnificent!"

"That's great; how far are we on appetizers?"

"Already cooking, they will be done in an hour or so. Main courses are still prepping though, but shall be finished in time."

"That's wonderful, I'll go check on others now. Thank you," I said waving goodbye.

I then made my way up to the musicians. Everybody was practicing so I went into the ballroom to see how the seating arrangements were going.

Once I walk I see an abundant amount of maids and workers setting things up. I also see a very angry Celeste ordering things around.

"Ugh what do you want America?" Celeste asks rudely.

"I want to check on seating arrangements."

"Make it quick, you're messing things up."

"Okay," I say walking away. As much as I wanted to scream at her, I only needed to deal with her for one more day.

She quickly said, "One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare wear silver."

I smirk and say, "Of course your majesty, it would be a shame to take away the spotlight from you."

I then walk away to coordinate with the lady organizing the tables.

"Ahhh Lady America, we've been waiting for you. So far all tables are laid out and chairs to, but we are working on laying out names."

"That's wonderful, would you like any help?"

"No no, that won't be necessary. We have it all under control."

"Okay then," I reply.

After 15 minutes I exit and order lunch in my room. I had exactly and hour until I had to start getting ready. The piano was calling me so I decided to play a tiny bit. Soon, it was time to get ready.

My maids walked in with huge grins on their faces.

"It's finally time to get you ready," Anne said excitedly.

They started with a bath and then it was time for hair and makeup.

They did a smokey eye and a red lip with my hair in a side part. Finally it was time to see my dress for the report. I would have to come back and change for the ball.

I closed my eyes until Lucy said, "Open."

The dress was stunning. It was red and was one shoulder. It was skin tight up till my waist and then flared out. It looked daring and regal.

"Thank you so much; I literally can't thank you girls enough."

"No problem, we want you to win. Now let's get you in there."

Once I put on the dress I stepped back and looked into the mirror. Even though this dress was bit more out there, I loved it. I waved goodbye to my maids and went to the stage room.

Inside was Gavril, Maxon, the Queen, and Kriss. They all turned and stared when I entered and I saw Maxon grin widely. The Queen had a gentle smile one and Kriss had a blank expression. Gavril welcomed me over and then we all sat.

Once everybody was here Gavril said, "Today you will all be asked just a couple of questions. We will interview Prince Maxon first and then each of you with him." We all took our places and then the director said, "5…4…3…2… and we're on."

"Good morning citizens of Ilea and welcome to the last report before Prince Maxon chooses his bride! I'm your host Gavril Fadaye!"

Once the clapping died down Gavril said, "So Prince Maxon, any hints on who will be your choice?"

Maxon laughed and said, "Nope, you'll all have to wait."

They continued on some genuine conversation about the Selection until Gavril finally asked Kriss to come on stage.

"Now Lady Kriss, I understand you and Maxon have become quite close."

She blushed and replied, "Yes, I'd say we have. He's extremely sweet and cares about us all."

"What do you say are your chances of becoming his bride?"

"I think all of us have an equal chance, but whatever happens we all want him to be happy."

Kriss was so sweet and she would be great. Even though I knew I was winning, I still felt slightly jealous of how much time Kriss and Maxon once spent together.

Next was Celeste's turn. I didn't bother even listening because she would just act like she was the next Queen. Finally Gavril called me over. I walked up and sat in the chair next to Maxon.

"You look quite gorgeous today Lady America," Gavril said.

"Thank you, everybody truly looks amazing," I replied.

"Now, how close are you and Maxon?"

I reply, "I think we have both really gotten to know each other well over the last few months."

"Ahh, now how was the first time you met?"

I remembered the garden, but that was a secret.

"I wasn't too keen on meeting him, but I later realized what a sweet guy he is. He truly is a gentlemen, but he could use some loosening up!"  
Gavril laughed and replied, "Now Prince Maxon, what were your thoughts when you first met Lady America?"

"I knew she was a very feisty girl," he replied smirking.

"I see, now do like that quality?"

"Quite a bit because she certainly brings excitement!"

"Well folks that's all the time we have today. Join us in an hour when we will be broadcasting the Ball!"

We stepped off the stage and Maxon whispered, "You did great."

"Thanks, you did to."

I quickly am rushed to go upstairs and get ready. In one hour, I would attend the Christmas Ball.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter and the last chapter will be up by Monday morning!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and I hope you guys like this last Chapter! I loved writing this story and you all are absolutely amazing! I am still deciding whether or not to write a sequel so tell me what you guys think.**

**theselectionqueen****: Aww I'm glad you liked the story. Enjoy the final chapter!**

**dakotamo****: Aww thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me. I love that name! If I do write a sequel and name it that, I will definitely give you credit! **

**AMrocks21****: It means so much to me that you liked my story and I am so glad to have amazing reviewers and followers like you! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do!**

**Dhenn618****: Glad you loved it! I don't' want to stop writing the story too! Hope you love this chapter!**

Chapter 16:

I sat down on the chair so my maids could start getting me ready again. They wiped all of my makeup off and I was shocked considering the time they had spent. This time they applied a few neutral colors. My lips were a very natural rose color paired with a light pink lip gloss. They kept my hair as it was and I personally liked it like that.

"Miss, it's time to see the dress."

I smiled eagerly waiting to see the beautiful dress. They opened the zipper to the white cloth that held it. I closed my eyes until Lucy whispered, "Open."

There in front of me was a gorgeous light blue wonder. It had an elegant halter top, but ended up flaring out like a ball gown at the end. The shade of blue matched the exact one I wore at the beginning of the Selection. I touched the fabric and a wash of memories overwhelmed me. I remembered every feeling I had felt. I remember walking in on Celeste and Maxon. I remember Marlee being caned. I remember meeting with Aspen. I remember the pants and the strawberry tarts. The remember airplane ride and every single person I met. I remember so much. It's amazing that I'm engaged now.

I hug all of them tightly and say, "Thank you for being not only my maids, but my closest friends."

"Good luck Lady America," Lucy says.

Then Anne speaks and says, "We want you to start and end the Selection in the same way."

Finally Mary spoke and said, "Whether you win or not, you will always be a Princess in our minds."

I embraced them one last time and say, "We're a team and I am so lucky to have you girls."

"Now, it's time for you to make a big entrance with the others. You can go ahead and walk to the hall."

With a wave and a goodbye I left the room. When I arrived at the hall everybody was already there. Our family's had already been seated and so had the other guests. When Maxon spotted me, his mouth dropped. He immediately began walking towards me and we embraced each other in a hug.

When we pulled away from each other he said, "Lady America you look quite stunning."

Even though he wasn't smirking, I could tell he was dying to laugh at the formality.

I curtsied and replied, "As do you, your highness."

He frowned for and said, "I should be able to spend the night with just you."

I smiled strongly and replied, "Well after today, there won't be any more of the Selection."

"Right…. Just have to last one more night."

Then the King walked up to us and said, "Maxon, I'd like to speak with Lady America. Why don't you check on the other girls right now?"

"I think I am fine taking to Lady America right now," he replied with a hint of fear in his eyes. I suddenly remembered the whips on my body.

The King then said, "Go check on the other girls now."

He unwillingly walked away and I stood there facing the man who whipped my soon-to-be husband.

I curtisied and said, "What can I do for you, your majesty?"

"You have proved that you may not be the most worthless piece of trash in the country, but don't think you can slack off. You will always have to be perfect and if not, I suggest you leave this very second."

I realized he knew Maxon was proposing to me. I kept a smile on my face and said, "I assure you that I intend to put every ounce of effort into the role I will play. I also assure you that nothing in this world is worthless. Look into the light of every darkness, your majesty."

"Wise words Lady America, but don't be stubborn. Mistakes cost quite a bit… surely you of all people know that."

"Indeed I do now if you'd excuse me I think I'll go and greet the other members. After all, we are entering together."

"Very well then," the King replied and then I curtsied once again and walked away.

I walked up to Celeste and Kriss and said, "You both look gorgeous."

Celeste replied saying, "Obviously I look good, I actually come from a high caste unlike you, Five."

I ignored her and listened to Kriss as she said, "Thank you, but you look even better."

I could hear the jealousy in her voice and I felt kind of bad. Kriss did absolutely nothing to get her heart broken by Maxon. After everything, I didn't deserve him or his warm hugs and caring eyes.

Before I could reply to her I heard Sylvia say, "Okay time for the entrances."

We all looked at her as she continued, "First will be the Royal family and then Lady Kriss, Lady America, and Lady Celeste will walk in."

She then began arranging us in the order she wanted. Celeste obviously found a way to be in the middle while Kriss and I were beside her.

Finally, after everything was perfect, it was time to walk in. The doors opened, the people clapped, and cameras videotaped our every move. I smiled and waved at everyone as did Kriss and Celeste. Finally I made my way over to the table with the Italians.

I curtsied and said, "Good evening your majesties, I hope you are enjoying the ball."

Princess Nicoletta replied with a smile, "Yes quite a bit! Would you seat down next to me?"

I was happy because that happened to also be next to May. My family! I realized how long it had been since I had seen them.

I quickly sat down and said, "Merry Christmas Eve to you all!"

The Queen of Italy replied by saying, "Thank you Lady America and my family and I wish a Merry Christmas Eve to you and your family too!"

"We hope quite strongly that you win today and also, all of Italy wants you to be the next Queen," The King said with his heavy Italian accent.

"Thank you and I am honored that you all believe in me. I am quite gracious for the alliance you said you would make if I were to be Queen."

Princes Nicoletta, "You would be amazing. As I've gotten to know you over these two days I have to say that you have a personality that is friendly and I can tell you want to help the people here very much."

I thanked her once again and then the appetizers came in. We all started eating and I could tell that my family loved the food.

"Now Lady America, tell us about your family," The King asked.

"Well I am a Five from Carolina. I have a total of 4 siblings and we are a family of seven. My oldest brother, Kota, is an artist. Then my sister, Kenna who couldn't come today due to her baby, was an artist too. She is now a Four though and she lives with her husband James. Then there is me. I play piano, violin, and I sing. After me is my little sister, May. She's an amazing artist although she plays piano too. Last, but certainly not least, is Gerad. He still doesn't know what he's going to do. He really likes bugs and sports, but he can't pursue any of that due to his caste."

"Wow that's quite a big family!"

We all talk throughout dinner until finally we are permitted to go to the dessert fountain and pick what we would like. I decide to try some red velvet cake and it is delicious!

"How do you all like the desserts?"

"Amazing Lady America, it was a great idea to let everyone choose what they want," Princess Nicoletta exclaims digging into her chocolate cake.

We all laugh and talk and listen to the beautiful music behind us. Suddenly Clara Tolgh came up to the mike.

"All of us musicians hope you love are choice of pieces tonight," she started.

The audience clapped loudly and then she said, "We want to thank Lady America for arranging us to play for you all. We recently found out she could sing as well as play two instruments!"

Everyone turned to me and clapped again with bright smiles on their faces.

"I'm sure all of you would love to hear her sing for us!"

My eyes widened as I realized what was happening.

Clara then said, "Lady America, will you?"

I then realized Princess Nicoletta was dragging me out of the seat to the stage. We waked until I was finally at the microphone.

I then say, "Oh um, I wasn't expecting this."

"Oh come on! Just the song you sang for us before!"

"Um, okay then." I then sit down in the high chair they give. The piano starts and so do all the other instruments. I start singing and everyone cheers once they hear my voice. I see Maxon smiling and my entire family too.

Once the song is done I put back the mike and curtsy. I walk back to my table where they are still clapping.

The Queen says, "You are quite magnificent!"

Everybody agrees while Princess Nicoletta grins with a smile bigger than the world. I blush at all the compliments I mean my voice isn't that great. We chat for a tiny bit more until Gavril makes an announcement.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, queens and kings, princes and princess, all of Ileá; it is time for us to find out Prince Maxon's choice! Could we ask that all of the lovely ladies and Prince Maxon to make their way to the stage?"

I suddenly get so nervous. I don't know why because I know he will pick me. Wait… what if he doesn't? Can he do that? He wouldn't right? May tugs my arm and I realize I should stand up. I walk towards the stage and stand next to Kriss.

Maxon gives me his warm smile and then turns and faces the audience.

"Before I make my pick, I want to thank every single girl who entered the Selection. I want to thank each and every one who got picked for teaching me something. I'm glad to have found the perfect girl and I hope you all find the perfect boy."

He then walked up to Celeste and said a few words I couldn't hear. After, Celeste had tears in her eyes and she walked off the stage. Then he walked up to Kriss.

He said, "Lady Kriss, you are kind, elegant, beautiful, smart, and caring. You have changed my life and I will forever remember you. I will remember every kind act you did and I will cherish the card you wrote me. You are a great friend and I hope you will find somebody who is worthy of you. Thank you for coming and thank you for being an amazing person."

Kriss walked off the stage and she looked extremely upset. She had no tears though and I know that the mask she is pulling off right now would've been great for Queen.

Everyone clapped as Maxon knelt down. He had the ring in his hand and said, "America Singer, you are amazing. You are stubborn and exciting. You are kind and understanding. You are caring and generous. You understand what everyone's going through. You are my choice. My one. Will you do me the greatest honor in this entire world and become my wife?"

My body was slightly shaking as he stood up. I didn't even have to say yes this time because he knew my answer. I just hugged him tight and he held me in his arms.

I whispered in his ear, "It's over."

"Yes my darling, it is. You are all mine and I am all yours." He was smirking when we pulled apart. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking how much my last name suits you."

"I guess we were born to be together," I reply with a smile playing on my lips.

We turn and face the audience and they cheer. We walk down the steps and we are greeted by both of our family's.

Queen Amberley hugged me and whispered, "I always knew it would be you."

Kind Clarkson just stared at me, but his face wasn't filled with the, "I hate you and I want to kill you," look. My dad gave me a huge hug and so did my mother.

"Congratulations America," my mother said.

My dad had a few tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, you're getting married!" May squealed.

"After our parents, the Italians had come up and congratulated us.

Princess Nicoletta gave me a hug and said, "We'll see each other more often now!"

I then asked Maxon if I could go and talk to Kriss. He said sure so I walked over. She was standing pretty near so it wasn't a long walk. When we met I gave her a light hug.

"Thank you Kriss, for being my friend. We may have been in a competition, but we didn't see each other as rivals. I'm so glad for that."

"Thank You America and you deserve this. He loves you so much and even on the walks with him I could tell he was thinking of you."

"Kriss, did you love him?"

"Yeah, I did. I loved him America and he broke my heart, but I meant what I said on the report. I want him to be happy and you make him happy."

I give her one last hug and said, "You are going to find someone absolutely amazing who will make you the happiest girl in the world."

I then walk towards Celeste.

"I know we were never really close, but I thought I might say goodbye."

"Get away from me you Five. Ugh, I hate you so much."

"Correction, I'm a One now and might I remind you that you are a Two. Goodbye Lady Celeste."

I walk towards Maxon again and once he sees me he slips his arm around my waist. He whispers in my ear, "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you," I say giving him a light peck on the cheek.

We then walk around the entire ball room where we are greeted by many people. Everyone was congratulating us.

Gavril and his camera men come around and say, "So Lady America, are you happy to be engaged?"

"Absolutely, and I'm so glad that Maxon and I can be together!"

After a few more minutes of talking with Gavril, a slow song came on and Maxon took my hand.

"Come on, let's dance," he said.

"I'm not very good Maxon," I replied.

"I'm sure you are fine. Just look into my eyes and I'll guide you. I did as he asked and surprisingly I didn't mess up. I laid my head on his shoulder and we swayed slowly.

Once the song was over he said, "Well that wasn't so hard now was it."

I laughed and replied, "Only because you were there."

We smiled at each other and then walked over to his table.

"Um Maxon, I think I should sit over there," I say pointing at the table with my family and the Italians.

"If you are going to be my wife then you have every right to sit here."

The Queen and King were dancing so we had the table all to ourselves. I look at the clock and realized it was 11:45. I had to get Maxon's gift! I excused myself and walked out the room with the end of my dress flowing behind me. I walked upstairs and into my room and pull out a box. I then go back don and find Maxon.

I realize he had been waiting for me and he sees the gift. Then I see a gift in his hands!

"Would you like to go outside?" He asks.

"That sounds perfect!" We walk out and sit on our bench. It was cold out, but both of us didn't mind.

"I guess we both got each other gifts," I say with a smile.

"We should open them exactly at 12," Maxon says.

We both look at his watch and wait for the 30 seconds to pass.

When it does we both chorus, "Merry Christmas!"

We laugh and trade gifts. "You open yours first," I say.

He looks at the wrapped up box like it was some sacred piece of gold. He then slowly takes apart the wrapping paper until all that is in his hands is a plain box. He lifts the cap and then touches the artwork. It is a watercolor painting of Maxon and I.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much America. You are amazing," he says smiling.

"Wait, there's more…."

He looks down at a journal. It has 2 keys attached on the front and the book says, "Our Story."

"It's where we can write together about… well… our story. Do you like it?"

"I love it; we can show it to our children when we are older!"

I pause and realize he said children. He seems to realize what had happened and said, "Oh, um, do you want children?"

"Of course I do Maxon, what kind of question is that?"

"Sorry I just didn't know I guess. You should open your gift too."

I carefully open the box and inside is a gorgeous bracelet with sapphires in it.

"Thank you so much Maxon," I say admiring the bracelet's beauty. We then stand up and he holds me in his arms. My hands cup his cheeks and his hands hold my waist. He leans down and kisses me softly. It was gentle and caring and filled with love.

When we break apart he says, "I love you America Singer."

"I love you too Maxon Shreave."

Even though we went through hard times, it was all worth it. I know that I can't live without him.

I whisper gently in his ear, "Our love is indescribable."

He whispers back, "Unconditionally indescribable."

_We are so unconditionally indescribable. _

**Ahhhh it just ended! Thank you all for being so wonderful and I hope you guys liked this story! You guys mean bunches to me!**


End file.
